


All time low

by Yuuyoiis



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, jerking-off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuyoiis/pseuds/Yuuyoiis
Summary: He was absolutely disgusting but that was something he’s already known.





	

He was absolutely disgusting but that was something he’s already known. He’s known it the moment his mother had spewed those words at him during one of her drunken stupors. He was trash and that was something he would always be as long as he allowed himself to breath.

  
In truth he’s grown to accept this over his many years, grown to accept his shitty life resets and all. Grown to accept no matter how many times he’s been through this week no matter the outcome he’d always love her. Love her so much it hurt and he can’t help but chuckle because he had always considered himself a sadist but really these resets only made him realized he was a masochist through and through.  
He had grown to love that ache in his chest that accompanied every phone call, every text, and every smile he was able to glimpse every so often through the screen of the CCTV. Loved the longing he felt as he swiped through the pictures he managed to save after hacking into her phone. The pain he felt when he realizes that she can never be his, not now and not ever.

  
He believes these resets are proof enough.  
She had allowed herself to belong to him, had given herself to him in every way possible. She had shown him kindness, shown him that he wasn’t trash or disgusting in any way possible.  
“You’re not trash.” She had scolded one time over the phone, he couldn’t help but chuckle at this as he imagined the pout that probably graced her lips.

  
“Hey, this is no laughing matter! I’m quite serious.” She continues. “The knight in shining armor is never trash and even if you weren’t my knight in shining armor you wouldn’t be trash at all! You’re a kind person, I can tell that much from the few conversations we’ve had!”

  
He can’t help the small smile that ghosts over his lips and as much as he loved hearing her say that he didn’t want to continue on with this conversation so instead he laughs loudly in the receiver as he leans back into his desk chair, “Ohoho, knight in shining armor?” he muses the small smile turning into a full blown grin when she sputters on the other line.

  
When she’s calm down she speaks out in one drawn out breath, “I had a dream, okay?”

  
“And in your dream the wonderful Seven Zero Seven had shown just how heroic he was by saving the princess, right? Right?”

  
She giggles, “Yes! He had saved me from the evil clutches of the Mighty Hacker!” She had exclaimed with glee, but then she let out a quite sigh as she continued on, voice soft. “But sadly after he was to be charged with thievery!”

  
He gasps, “Our hero! How could he?! Seven Zero Seven the once magnificent hero turned into a lowly thief!”

  
Her voice is solemn as she agrees, “Yes, but do you want to know what he had stolen?”  
“What was it? Riches? Or was it the Honey Buddha chips that the royal family had kept sacred for generations? Oh! Or perhaps it was the last can of Phd. Pepper that the Princess had held very dear to her?”

  
She’s laughing but calms down moments later, “All good guesses.” She says breathlessly as she shuffles a bit before she continues, “But what he really stole was the Princess’s heart!”  
He feels like he was punched in the gut at that, his breath catching in his throat as he attempts to choke out a reply. He’s stammering now, random crap and he can hear the smile in her voice as she takes it in stride and he’s still a mess even after they’ve both said their good bye and hung up the phone.  
It was after that phone call did he realize how hopelessly in love he had fallen with her.

They never have that phone call again; in truth they never talk as much as they had done in that one-time line. Her attention always grabbed by one of the others and it wasn’t like he was fighting for it. The world had already proven that during the first reset. He had her and clearly he didn’t deserve her and the world clearly agreed because it decided to reset on itself to leave him to be left alone once again.  
And he was trash, because every reset every timeline there were times he tried to gain her attention, either by his wild antics or random phone calls all in hopes to tear her attention away from one of the others. He was selfish trash for wanting all of her to himself, for feeling the burning jealously whenever she grew closer to someone that wasn’t him and maybe that was why the world decided to punish him.

And to top it all off he was disgusting. Disgusting for staring at the CCTV when he notices she had entered the hall a grin gracing her lips as she wanders around for a moment as she continues to talk on the phone, intently sharing a story with whomever she’d grown close to this time around. She stills making wild hand gestures as she leans against the wall as she continues to talk, moments later she barks out a laugh at whoever’s reply. The longing and jealously hits him all at once, the sudden swirl of emotions causing him to grit his teeth as he leans closer to the screen in hopes of getting a better view of her.  
That was his mistake. She was just as beautiful as he remembered. Her smiles, even though not directed at him, still managed to cause his heart to race. In general, everything about her still affected him and this is why he’s considered himself disgusting.

  
Disgusting because instead of ignoring the tightening in his pants he’s quick to act on it. His gaze focused on the CCTV as he continues to stroke himself, the longing and jealously causing a warmth to pool in his stomach as he continues to jerk himself off. He doesn’t last long in the pleasure, his eyes squeezing shut when he cums into his hand, lip bleeding from how hard he had been biting down on it. He glances at the CCTV once more just in time to see her spinning on her feet phone still pressed against her ear as she walks in a circle still chatting away. He looks away, the shame over riding the pleasure he just experienced and instead he looks down at the cum that still stains his hand. He scrunches his nose, “Disgusting.” He mutters as he pushes himself away from the many screens to go and wash his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was gonna be much longer and more detailed but work and school is keeping me busy and I know for a fact I won't go back to continue. So i'm uploading what I have! 
> 
> I hope ya'll enjoyed and tbh 'All time low' by Jon bellion was on repeat the whole time I was.   
> writing.  
> Also i'm uploading this on mobile so i hope everything looks okay.


End file.
